The Adventures of Dali3
by Dalichan91
Summary: Poor Victoria, she gets to hear Shanks' reason why he kissed her, she gets upset and locks herself in a room and Benn gets her to talk about it. She's getting mixed emotions.


Chapter 3: Mixed emotions stir

Two days had passed and all Victoria could do was think about the kiss, she looked out at the sea as she was thinking.

"Your up early." Said a man.

"I know, I just wanted to see the sun rising." Victoria replied.

The man leaned on the railing next to her and looked out at the sea with her.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"N-no, nothing's on my mind Benn." She replied.

He looked at her. "Oh really? I know there's something on your mind, I can tell by that blushing look upon your face."

Victoria was surprised, she looked at Benn and he was slightly smiling.

She looked away frustrated.

"Your a pain." She huffed.

Benn laughed, she tried to fight it but she wounded up laughing too.

"Benn, Victoria, Good morning!"

"Good morning Yasopp!" Victoria said.

"Hey." Benn greeted.

"The captain is up and about now, he says he's looking for you." Yasopp said.

"Me? What for?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

Victoria looked at Benn and he looked at her, she she ran off to see him.

"See ya Benny!" She called.

"Benny?" Yasopp said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." He said with a smile.

XXX

Victoria went to check to see if he was in his room, she knocked on the door.

"Shanks, hello? You wanted to see me?" She said.

No response.

"Shanks?" Victoria said as she opened his door.

"What are you doing?"

**AAAAAH!**

"Lucky! Don't do that!" She barked.

"Sorry Victoria, anyways if you looking for the captain he's below the deck." He said with a sweat drop.

_You've got to be kidding me._She thought. _I even get freaked out about going into the cellar of my home._

So she went to see him below deck, she was feeling nervous.

_Find him then leave, that's all you gotta do._She thought.

"Shanks, are you down here?" She asked.

She walked carefully and was being very cautious.

"S-Shanks?" She called.

Then something touched her and she just screamed, she was loud to be exact.

"Hey, hey, calm down it's just me." Shanks said.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

_Oh boy._He thought.

"That wasn't funny!" She said slapping his hand away.

That's when she realized that all his time he was using only one hand.

"S-Shanks, what's wrong with your other arm?" She asked.

He sighed. "It's gone."

She gasped and looked away, she felt so sorry for him.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I really didn't."

A pause, she played with her hair.

"I know you didn't, you didn't know and I just didn't want to scare you or anything." He said. "A-anyways, I wanted to talk to you in private."

Victoria didn't say anything, she just couldn't look at him at the moment.

"It's about the other night, I'm sorry about that and well, you could say I was still drunk." He said.

"I-I'm not worried about it." She said.

She was blushing and had tears down her face.

"Hey, can you at least look at me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said.

As she ran up the stairs to get on deck he reached out his hand then lowered it.

"Stupid!" He said smacking his forehead.

XXX

Once on deck Victoria ran by Benn and slammed a door behind her.

Benn sighed, then went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Go away!"

"It's me Victoria, what's up kiddo?" He asked.

"That captain is an idiot!" She sobbed.

"Come on Victoria, you don't really mean that." Benn replied.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do mean it and I'm not coming out right now because I'm too pissed of at the moment." Victoria said.

Benn sighed.

"Listen Victoria, we could talk about this if you want. But I can't talk to a door." He said.

It was silent for a moment or two then she came out of the bathroom.

"Now, what's wrong?" Benn asked.

Victoria looked at him then looked away, Benn was kind of being like an uncle towards her in away.

"Shanks...kissed me." She muttered.

"He kissed you? When?" Benn asked.

"When we had that Marine problem the other day." She replied.

"I see, well he was probably drunk as usual." Benn said. "More like one of those-"

"It's not! You don't just kiss somebody and not give them a good reason for it and he wasn't drunk he only had three mugs of sake." She said. "There's no way you can get drunk just like that." She snapped her fingers.

Benn was quite.

"I should know, my older brother drinks sake." She said. "I'm sorry but he's just bull shitting."

And with that she went to her room, Benn rubbed the back of his neck.

_What have you gotten yourself into now captain? _He thought.

e...


End file.
